


Always

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Random & Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Some GD morning fluff.   Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Some GD morning fluff. Enjoy :=)

******

The wind rustled through Astra’s long dark curls, making her hair billow and whip in the breeze.

Watching this from her place in the doorway, Alex had to smile at the sight, feeling a warmth bloom up inside her despite the early-morning chill. Pushing off the doorframe, she crossed the balcony towards the railing, reaching out to wrap her arms around Astra’s waist, pulling herself flush with the Kryptonian, resting her chin on Astra’s shoulder.

“Good morning” Astra murmured softly.

“Hmm, morning,” Alex sighed contentedly “aren’t you cold?” she wondered.

“No, not particularly,” Astra shrugged “but aren’t you?” she wondered.

“Nah,” Alex dismissed “I’m fine”

A gust a wind moved on by, making her shiver despite her words.

“You were saying?” Astra chuckled.

“I’m still good” Alex chuckled.

“And why is that?” Astra wondered.

“I’ve got you” Alex chuckled “that’s why”

Astra smirked and shook her head, turning round in Alex’s embrace to embrace her herself and then, scooping Alex up, carried her back inside the apartment, the younger woman giggling all the while.

Setting her down on the sofa, Astra moved back to the balcony doors and quietly shut and locked them.

“Breakfast?” she asked.

“I could eat” Alex nodded.

“Anything in particular?” Astra wondered.

Alex shrugged, absently tugging Eliza’s knitted shawl over her legs.

“Surprise me” she declared.

Astra smiled softly, ducking her head shyly.

“Always” she grinned, moving towards the kitchen.

“Damn straight you do” Alex muttered.

Astra paused, frowning as she looked over her shoulder at Alex in confusion, suddenly brightening as she got Alex’s meaning…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
